


Амарант

by Dita_von_Lanz



Series: Интернат "Белый олеандр" [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita_von_Lanz/pseuds/Dita_von_Lanz
Summary: Всё, что не убьёт меня, сделает сильнее.Я не боюсь падать вниз, ведь знаю: ты всегда успеешь ухватить меня и рассеешь ту темноту, что меня окружает, не позволив ей поглотить меня полностью.





	Амарант

Он много раз пытался представить, как выглядят его родители. Для этого не нужно было часами смотреться в зеркало, прикидывая, какая черта внешности могла бы принадлежать отцу, а какая – матери. Необходимы лишь капля одиночества, щепотка воображения и море надежды на встречу с кем-то из родственников. Вовсе не для того, чтобы преследовать в дальнейшем и пытаться навязать своё общество. Просто посмотреть в глаза этим людям и спросить, что именно их толкнуло на этот поступок? Почему они так просто отказались от своего ребёнка, поставив крест на его судьбе? Вообще-то искать ответ на этот вопрос было глупо, недальновидно и даже немного наивно, но мечты имеют право на существование, не так ли?  
Представлять было столь же просто, как ответить на вопрос, чему равняется дважды два. Достаточно закрыть глаза и попытаться вернуть то же ощущение, что было знакомо из детства. Он ненавидел это ощущение. Темная комната и чувство дикого одиночества, когда никого нет рядом. Никто не поддержит, потому что в этих стенах – волчьи законы, и каждый человек сам за себя. Понятие дружбы попрано, понятие дружбы вышло из моды, если, конечно, это не дружба против кого-то. Ведь против кого-то дружить всегда интересно, особенно, когда ты – озлобленный подросток, и единственное твоё развлечение – наблюдение за чужими страданиями. Когда смотришь на них, понимаешь, что не только тебе плохо, и это почему-то радует.  
– Мама, не бросай меня, – шептал он раньше. – Вернись.  
Но просьбы уходили в пустоту. Мама не могла к нему вернуться. И она его уже бросила. Её не волновала дальнейшая судьба ребенка, не было желания узнать, каким он вырастет, что собой будет представлять.  
Какая, собственно, разница? Он ведь с самого начала не был ей нужен.  
Кто же знал, что всё обернётся именно так, а не иначе?  
_«– Я безумно любила твоего отца, но не моя вина, что он не был моим законным мужем. Я не могла оставить тебя. Понимаешь? Не могла. Мы с мужем не занимались сексом больше трех лет, а потому у меня не было возможности повесить тебя ему на шею. Да, я могла бросить его, уйти, но... Зачем? Уходя от него, я шагала в никуда, в пустоту, потому что согласно брачному договору не могла претендовать на его деньги. Я стала бы нищенкой с ребёнком на руках. Твой отец... Не его вина, что он влюбился в меня, будучи женатым на другой женщине. У нас не было будущего, у нас его просто не могло быть, но устоять перед этим мужчиной не получалось. И да, я не устояла. Но не тебе меня судить, потому что я никогда не поверю, что ты образец добродетели. Зачем ты вообще появился в моей жизни? Зачем напомнил о своём существовании? Ведь я почти забыла, я смогла вычеркнуть из памяти всё, что связано с ним. И с тобой._  
 _– Мы столкнулись совершенно случайно, на парковке, если не ошибаюсь. Ваш ребенок бросился под колёса моей машины. Зачем-то..._  
 _– Ах, да, – женщина вновь приложилась к бокалу вина, боясь поднять глаза на человека, сидевшего напротив._  
 _Его внешность выбивала у нее почву из-под ног. Потому что их потрясающее сходство мгновенно бросалось в глаза, не оставляя шанса на малейшее сомнение. Без слов становилось понятно, что у них есть родственная связь. Эти глаза, эта родинка, эти волосы, эти интонации голоса и привычка бросать «Забудь» вместо аргументированного мнения._  
 _– Да, – эхом повторил парень._  
 _– Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что об этой встрече никто не должен знать?_  
 _– Тот факт, что я воспитывался в интернате, не даёт вам права проезжаться по моим умственным способностям._  
 _– Умный мальчик, – улыбнулась женщина, подарив ему снисходительную улыбку._  
 _– Я ненавижу тебя... мама, – произнес он, поднимаясь с места и подхватывая куртку._  
 _Его кофе остался нетронутым._  
 _«Забудь», – мысленно приказала себе женщина, помассировав виски пальцами»._  
Мама...  
Как непривычно и как странно звучало это слово. В своей новой жизни, начавшейся после интерната, он произнес данное слово лишь однажды, но совсем не в той фразе, которую когда-то повторял. Не было «вернись, мама» или «я люблю тебя, мама». Было только «я ненавижу тебя, мама».  
И в тот момент хотелось разрыдаться, как когда-то в детстве, когда он был ещё совсем маленьким мальчиком. Когда лежал в общей комнате, смотрел в потолок и представлял эту встречу, когда слёзы действительно катились по щекам, и хотелось, чтобы кто-то поддержал и утешил.  
Поговорив с матерью, он понял, что никогда не проникнется мотивами её поступка. Никогда не поставит себя на её место и не сможет понять. Ещё противнее было узнавать о том, как она жила все эти годы. Улыбалась окружающим, занималась благотворительностью, поддерживая одаренных детей из неблагополучных семей, надеясь, видимо, что таким образом снимет с себя груз ответственности, облегчит душу от той тяжести, которая появилась после отказа от собственного ребенка.  
Доминик усмехнулся, подумав, как могла сложиться его жизнь, останься он воспитываться в семье мамочки, если бы она не отказалась от него, а смогла приписать ребенка законному мужу. Вместо интерната была бы пафосная школа, вместо экскурсий в город на автобусе – собственный автомобиль. Шмотки у Вебера и так были, пусть и полученные весьма странным способом, но всё-таки были. Деньги... О них он бы не задумывался.  
Эта встреча казалась насмешкой судьбы, как и прежние слова людей, что в нём есть что-то аристократическое. Судя по всему, оно было. Ведь его мать принадлежала к высшему обществу. Голубая кровь, белая кость... Ребенка бросили на дно. Теперь даже неудивительно было думать, почему он так презирает женщин. Скорее всего, потому, что надежда умерла? Мама так и не появилась, и не забрала из интернатского ада? Вероятно, так и было.  
_Теплые губы мягко прикасаются к его губам, и человек замирает, не зная, что делать дальше. То ли оставить всё, как есть, то ли засмеяться и сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, то ли прямо сейчас легко коснуться кончиком языка чужих губ, прося их приоткрыть. Прикосновение пальцев обжигает, когда ладонь прикасается к его ладони. Он инстинктивно переплетает пальцы с чужими. А поцелуй остаётся прежним, целомудренным, без всякого подтекста._  
 _– Ты же не мама._  
 _– Нет._  
 _– Тогда какого хрена?_  
 _– Но родители и не должны так целовать своих детей. Я действительно не мама. Я лучше._  
 _– Чем?_  
 _– Я тебя..._  
 _– Что ты меня?_  
 _– Никогда не предам._  
 _– Никогда-никогда?_  
 _– Никогда._  
 _– Врешь же, придурок._  
 _– Вовсе нет._  
 _– Отвали от меня, Лэст. Не хочу слышать этот наивный детский бред._  
 _– Придётся._  
 _– Нет._  
 _Раз уж не представляется другой возможности заставить его замолчать, придется пустить в ход этот. Закрыв глаза, прикоснуться к чужим губам в ответном поцелуе, пытаясь не думать о том, что было услышано пару минут назад. Не думать о том, что от этих слов на душе стало тепло, как не должно быть, по идее. Ведь люди не умеют выполнять обещания, они всегда предают... Эти слова способны пробудить надежду, которая спит беспробудно, точнее, её постоянно усыпляют, боясь очередного обмана._  
 _Любовь-одержимость, иначе не назвать. Когда любят до боли, и умирают душевно, если становятся ненужными другому человеку. Любовь-болезнь. Когда единственное лекарство – присутствие рядом любимого человека, когда дышишь им, как воздухом. Когда понимаешь, что жизнь без него не имеет смысла. Любовь-спасение. Когда единственная причина не пойти на дно, а пытаться выкарабкаться наверх – это надежда на встречу с человеком, которого покинул, обещая вернуться. Может быть..._  
Он уходил, не веря, что однажды вернётся. Уходил с твердым намерением навсегда вычеркнуть этого человека из своей жизни, забыть о его существовании и больше никогда не вмешиваться в его судьбу, его отношения. Но сколько раз он готов был на стенку лезть, вспоминая рыжеволосую истеричку, которая раздражала в своё время бесконечно. А сколько ещё таких овец могло появиться рядом за два года? Или не овец, а кого-то похожих на него, Доминика? Сколько слов любви, адресованных ему, будут слышать эти подделки? Сколько самой любви они получат, заменив его?  
Ревность была бешеная, и она затмевала разум, не позволяя думать ни о чем другом. Но искать Джоша Доминик не торопился, понимая, что это будет нарушение правил игры. Правил, которые они сами когда-то установили, а гордость не позволила им отбросить все условности в сторону и жить так, как того хотелось.  
_«Я не боюсь любви. Я боюсь очередного предательства. Меня предала мать. Меня предал тот, кто обещал, что никогда этого не сделает... И кому после этого верить?»._  
 _Он стал другим. Они оба стали другими. Не такими, как в интернате. Изменился не только Вебер. Лэст тоже не остался прежним._  
 _Из его чувств исчез былой фанатизм, преклонение и исступленная ревность. Появилась твердая уверенность в том, что отношения невозможны без доверия и попыток разрешать ситуации общими усилиями, а не поодиночке. Понимал многое из того, чего не принимал раньше. Отказывался понимать просто-напросто. Только теперь дошло до него, каким глупым он был тогда, каким... чрезмерно эмоциональным, а в отдельных моментах даже жалким и грязным. Особенно в момент, когда пытался обратить внимание Вебера на себя с помощью измены. Пребывая в твердой уверенности, что Доминик к нему равнодушен, он наломал столько дров... А ведь нужно было только попытаться поговорить по душам. Ну, или же просто подождать, пока Доминик сам дозреет до откровенного разговора. И не было бы глупых измен, и ревности сумасшедшей... Ничего бы этого не было. Но, быть может, ему нужно было как раз это, выстраданное счастье, полученное не сразу, а, спустя время? Может, ему нужно было потерять для того, чтобы понять, насколько он дорожит Вебером? И потерять вот так, без надежды на новую встречу? Когда их разлучили в интернатские годы, Джошуа знал, наверняка, что где-то там, в Даунхилле продолжает учиться его бывший друг. Его настоящая любовь. Когда же дороги разошлись окончательно..._  
 _Только тогда на Джоша снизошло озарение, что его любовь была удушающей, она отгораживала Вебера от внешнего мира. Доминик, как цветок, тянулся к солнцу, а он, Лэст, пытался накрыть Вебера стеклянным колпаком, не позволяя ему получать солнечные лучи. Сейчас его тоже время от времени посещали подобные мысли, но теперь всё решалось с помощью разговоров, а не криков и попыток набить друг другу рожи, стараясь доказать, кто в этом противостоянии достойнее и круче._  
 _Их любовь проверялась годами разлуки, дешевыми мотелями, мерзкими бытовыми трудностями и невозможностью побыть вместе столько, сколько хочется._  
 _Новые отношения начинались иначе._  
 _Над ними нужно было работать. Заново, всё с нуля отстраивать, вычеркнув интернатское прошлое, в котором было море обид и недопонимания, глупых, необдуманных поступков и споров до хрипоты, когда попытки заговорить переходили в банальные перепалки. Они оба могли сорвать голос, но не были готовы услышать друг друга._  
 _Теперь всё было не так, как прежде._  
 _Спустя два года, они начали жить вместе._  
 _И это было безумно... волшебно. Да, иного слова Джош и подобрать не смог для данной ситуации. Он до последнего не верил, что Доминик действительно предложил ему жить вместе, под одной крышей. Именно предложил, а не откликнулся на чужую просьбу._  
 _Для Джоша этот шаг стал не просто новым этапом отношений, а почти новой жизнью. Теперь на повестке дня стояли вопросы быта, который следовало обустраивать. Потому как давнее заявление Доминика по-прежнему, оставалось актуальным. Даже будучи влюбленными, нельзя сидеть и любоваться лицом дорогого человека, не обращая внимания на бытовые трудности. Нужно что-то делать для того, чтобы быт налаживался. Не был обузой..._  
 _Лэсту нравилось наблюдать за Вебером._  
 _Он часто пытался понять, как Вебер умудряется быть таким разным? Строгим и практически недоступным, когда на носу у него очки, пальцы бегают по клавиатуре, а сам он неотрывно смотрит в экран. Домашним, теплым и уютным, когда сидит на стуле, согнув одну ногу в колене, второй упираясь в пол и поджимая пальцы, потому что пол холодный, а он снова загнал тапки под кровать, доставать – лень. В руках чашка с утренним чаем, как обычно, с щедрой долей молока, волосы собраны сзади всё той же бабочкой, что и в интернатские годы, и лишь самые длинные пряди выбиваются, обрамляя лицо. Изысканным в своих строгих костюмах или же рубашке и жилете. И удивительно соблазнительным без любой одежды._

* * *

Прикосновение губ, и пьянящим коктейлем по венам проносится возбуждение, вытесняя все остальные ощущения. Так на него может действовать лишь один человек на свете. Запустить пальцы в светлые волосы, услышав до безумия пошлый стон, когда губы переместятся на горло. Зубы немного царапнут по коже, не прикусывая её, а больше поддразнивая.  
Ладонь медленно соскользнет с шеи, на плечо, а после сместится на пах, поглаживая через грубую ткань джинсовки. Пальцы расстегнут пуговицу, потянут молнию вниз...  
– Ник...  
– Да? – он пошло оближет губы и посмотрит в лицо человеку, от которого почти зависим.  
– Ничего.  
Под этим взглядом невозможно остаться равнодушным.  
_Он развратен. Развратен сверх меры, и это было понятно ещё в школьные годы, когда они оба воспитывались в интернате, и Доминик, наплевав на все устои, согласился на секс с директрисой. Один раз, за ним ещё и ещё. Он не был невинным, он не был неопытным. Он был сексуальным, и, несомненно, знал это. Умело пользовался своим знанием. Вскружил голову одной взрослой женщине, соблазнил вторую, попутно не забывая сводить с ума и самого Джоша._  
 _«Ник, ещё...». Пожалуй, это единственное, что хотелось говорить в тот момент, когда они оказывались в одной постели. Ах, нет. Ещё «Доминик, пожалуйста». Пухлые губы, сильные руки, умелый рот, который Вебер раньше называл «грязным», эти магические зеленые глаза... От Ника просто невозможно было оторваться. В его постели хотелось остаться, как можно дольше. Благо, постель у них была одна на двоих, и Джош знал, что, кроме них двоих, там никого не бывает. Вебер по-прежнему, был слишком щепетилен в этом вопросе. Он ненавидел измены, считая их предательством, а сам на предательство не был способен. Во всяком случае, теперь._

* * *

– Не хочешь нанести визит вежливости?  
Машина стояла в некотором отдалении от ворот интерната. Доминик сидел на капоте, держа в руке стакан с латте, двойная порция сливок, никакого сахара. Второй ладонью Вебер опирался на капот и поглядывал на ворота интерната.  
– Если честно, то нет.  
– Почему?  
– Просто вспоминаю то, что делал здесь во время учёбы, и становится как-то неловко.  
– Перед Клариссой?  
– Больше перед тобой, – хмыкнул Доминик. – Всё-таки, это не лучший мой поступок.  
– Но я сам тебя на него толкнул.  
– Помню, но...  
– Но?  
– Но мне не хочется об этом думать. Факт измены. Меня напрягает.  
– Знаю.  
Джош тоже оперся на капот. Метнул взгляд в сторону интерната, в котором когда-то воспитывался. Пожалуй, он тоже не хотел бы заглядывать внутрь, вновь бродить по тем коридорам, заглядывать в бывшую спальню или в душевую. Хотя... О душевой у него были хорошие воспоминания. Даже очень хорошие.  
Приехать в интернат было идеей Вебера. Не в «Даунхилл», где они прожили большую часть своей жизни, а именно в «Белый олеандр», где они нашли друг друга, чтобы снова потерять. К счастью, только на время, а не навсегда. Год жизни, наполненный ревностью, скандалами, драками и тщательно скрываемой страстью, которую они старательно прятали, но так и не смогли от нее убежать. Она прорывалась наружу с потрясающей настойчивостью, не позволяя ни на секунду забыть об истинных чувствах. О том, что они не могут вечно скрываться за маской отчужденности.  
Желание Доминика приехать сюда проснулось лишь через полгода после встречи с матерью. Всё это время он думал о той женщине, что подарила ему жизнь. Всё время пытался понять её, проникнуться мотивами, но так и не смог. Боялась мужа и не хотела развода? Так почему не сделала аборт? Мечтала о ребенке от любимого человека? Но всё равно же отдала его в интернат, следовательно, у нее не осталось никакого напоминания. В чем заключалась логика этой женщины? Почему она поступила именно так? Раньше Вебер пытался разобраться, сейчас, сидя на капоте машины и глядя в сторону интерната, в котором воспитывался, понимал, что ему уже безразличен ответ. Он знает одно. Несмотря на этот поступок, он всё же благодарен матери за свою жизнь. За то, что не убила его. Пусть через тернии, но он пробрался к своим звездам...  
– Мой амарант, – прошептал Джош, прикоснувшись носом к щеке Вебера.  
– Почему амарант? – удивился Доминик, вспоминая, как когда-то сам думал о сходстве Лэста с белым олеандром, чей внешний вид завораживает, создавая обманчивое впечатление, а яд убивает в мгновение ока.  
– Его название переводится, как «неувядающий цветок». Ты не называл мне причину, по которой мы отправились сюда, но я и так это понимаю. Мысли о родителях не дают тебе покоя. Пока ты их не знал, жить было проще и легче, а сейчас ты тоскуешь по временам детства, которого у тебя не было. Эти мысли пытаются что-то в тебе сломать, что-то убить, но ты сопротивляешься им, не увядаешь, а тянешься ввысь, к солнцу, к свету и к счастью.  
Доминик улыбнулся.  
– Немного не так.  
– Правда?  
– Да.  
– А как тогда?  
– Просто принцип.  
– Какой?  
– Всё, что не убьёт меня, сделает сильнее. Хотелось бы верить, что у меня получается следовать этому принципу. Но я не настолько самонадеян, чтобы все заслуги приписывать себе. Да, я иду вперёд так уверенно лишь потому, что рядом ты. Я не боюсь падать вниз, ведь знаю: ты всегда успеешь ухватить меня и рассеешь ту темноту, что меня окружает, не позволив ей поглотить меня полностью. Спасибо тебе за это.  
Вебер повернул голову вбок и прикоснулся губами к чужому виску.  
– Ты же помнишь это? Всегда принадлежал лишь тебе.  
– Помню. Твой до последнего вздоха.  
– Да.  
– Да, – выдохнул Доминик, накрывая чужую ладонь своей.  
Глупо? По-детски? В двадцать семь лет по-прежнему выражать свою признательность и любовь, соприкасаясь ладонями и переплетая пальцы. У них это был своеобразный ритуал родом из детства. Ритуал, от которого оба не собирались отказываться. Даже сейчас воспринимая его, как самое сильное признание в любви.  
Вебер прекрасно помнил, что значило для них это рукопожатие, он сам и подобрал ему определение.  
_«Пока ты так сжимаешь мою ладонь в своей ладони, я верю в твою любовь»._  
А сейчас готов был добавить:  
_«Верю безоговорочно. Лишь благодаря твоей поддержке я не сломался и стал самим собой. Спасибо, любовь моя. Спасибо за всё, и, прежде всего, за то, что ты есть в моей жизни»._


End file.
